The New Kid In School
by moochy 93
Summary: Lilly agrees to go on a date with the new kid in school, Pat she immediatly feels bad about it because she really likes Oliver and he ofcourse, doesnt feel the same way. or atleats she thinks LOLIVER
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, but I do own Pat. Chapter One- The New Kid 

Lilly and Oliver where hanging out by the vending machines in the cafeteria, and as usual the machine wouldn't take the dollar Lilly was trying to give it.

"Come on! Take the freaking dollar!" Lilly screamed kicking the machine.

"Lil, I don't think that is going to help at all." Oliver said calmly.

"I hate this machine, I want my Snapple!" She yelled.

"Lilly, I have to go home, my band is about to practice and we have to be ready for our first concert."

"Fine! Leave me here to fight with this dumb machine…" Lilly said over dramatically. Oliver rolled his eyes and left to go home.

"Need some help?" A guy's voice asked from behind Lilly.

"Yes please!" Lilly exclaimed handing the guy the dollar. He had some-what long, really straight, red hair. It hung in his eyes, which were a bright green be had milky white skin and Lilly had to admit: he was hot!

"No problem." The hot guy said putting the dollar in the machine with ease. "I'm Pat"

"Lilly" Lilly stuck her hand out and shook Pat's. She then pushed the button on the machine that said 'peach Snapple'. "My favorite" Lilly said.

"Mine too!" Pat grinned. He bent over and presented the Snapple to Lilly like it was something very holy. Lilly laughed.

"Thank you sir!" She said. She put her arm out insinuating that Pat should grab it and he did.

"No problem, so where shall I escort you?" He asked, Lilly had never seen him before so she figured he was a new kid. He had an Irish drawl that Lilly found extremely attractive. _This could be the guy_ Lilly thought.

"Home" She grinned. All this was moving a little fast but Lilly couldn't help it, this guy was charming.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and pulled her out the door. Lilly sipped his Snapple and let go of his arm. "So tell me, does a pretty girl like you have a boyfriend?"

_Man! This kid is smooth! _Lilly thought, "No," she shrugged, "Does a handsome boy like you have a girlfriend?" She returned with a smirk.

"Nope, so that's one thing we have in common. Maybe another thing is that I want to kiss you so badly right now."

"Pat…it is a little to fast for me, you know?" She said with Oliver's face coming to mind. If she kissed Pat she would have to tell Oliver and she wasn't exactly up to that. Pat shook his head.

"I get it. So I come from Ireland, just moved here from there." Lilly nodded, he moved on quickly.

"Cool." She said not very interested.

"Maybe we could go on a date, you know get to know each other better?" Pat offered, _or maybe he doesn't move on quickly. _She thought.

"Sure, I'd be happy to do that." Lilly finished her Snapple and threw it in the garbage can she passed by. He grabbed her had.

"Sweet, how about tomorrow at 6 o'clock. I'll take you to dinner and dancing at this club for teenagers!" he wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Lilly, she took it and put it in her pocket.

"Perfect" she smiled. So now she was going on a date with him and Oliver would get extremely overprotective as he usually does. _It seems like Oliver likes me but it can't be, he never does anything else that would make it seem that way._ Lilly thought, she had given up on him a long time ago, or at least she had made it seem like she made it seem like she had. The truth was Lilly Truscott still had the biggest crush on Oliver Oaken, and he had _no _idea.

"Great" Pat returned and kissed Lilly's hand. _Smooth _She thought dully. He walked in a different direction and Lilly was soon at her house. She picked up her phone right away and dialed Miley's phone number.

"Miley" she sung into the phone.

"Lilly" she sung right back.

"Major problem. I am going on a date with the new kid, Pat. It's tomorrow at six and he's taking me to dinner." Lilly said.

"And that is a problem…why?" Miley asked.

"I have a major crush on Oliver, duh!" Lilly said as if this was obvious to the world.

"Ha!" Miley screamed into the phone, practically knocking Lilly of the couch. "So you admit it! Well I am coming over to help you decide what to wear" Miley said. _What to wear?! Is this all she interested in? I am having a crisis here!_

"Okay…" Lilly stated. Within five minutes Miley turned up at her front door. "Hey Miles, let's get to my closet…" Lilly said dully.

"Wait!" Miley exclaimed and took her by the arm. "Why did you agree to this date with Pat?"

"Because I wanted to make Oliver jealous and he is totally hot!" Lilly exclaimed grinning.

"Good enough reasons, you gotta look your best tomorrow!" Miley exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Lilly exclaimed suddenly pumped up.

"Did he say if it was going to be formal or not?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, he said it was a club for teenagers. We are going to dance and have dinner there."

"Oh! Sounds nice, maybe me and Alex could double!" Miley asked, Alex was her boyfriend of three weeks and she was crazy about him.

"I'll call him." Lilly said and took out the phone number Pat had previously given her. She dialed the number into her cell phone. When a voice picked up. "Hey Pat?" He asked.

"Hey." He said obviously not sure of whom it was.

"Hey, it's Lilly" She said.

"Oh hey Lil!" She cringed at him calling her 'Lil' Oliver always called her that and no one else, well with the exception of Miley.

"Can my friend Miley and her boyfriend come with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" He exclaimed, "What about the guy I saw you with at the vending machines today?" _Oliver._ She thought.

"Oh, that's Oliver he doesn't have a girlfriend." Lilly said, almost feeling sad for Oliver. He would be missing out on this and Lilly would much prefer if it were her, Miley, Alex, and Oliver going on the date not Pat instead of Oliver.

"Okay, see you tomorrow babe" Pat said and hung up the phone. Lilly too hung up the phone and turned to Miley.

"You're in" She said. "He called me babe, and Lil" Lilly said disgustedly.

"Great! And I'm sorry Lil, but why don't you go on the date having high expectations and if its bad, you'll have a reason to dump him" Miley shrugged and laughed a little.

"Ha-ha. Now let's go pick out clothes" Lilly said dragging Miley into her overly large closet. They spent the next half hour picking out clothes for the her and Miley stole a couple of things that she said she was going to wear to the date. When they were done they had picked out a black skirt, high top blue and black striped converses, a black tank top and a blue tank top to wear over the black one. She put in a blue and black striped headband and looked in the mirror. "Ewe…" She said, "Too much blue and black."

Miley laughed, "Alright, back to the closet…" this time they decided on the same black skirt, red and black converses and a tee-shirt with red and black stripes on it. "Perfect!" Miley screamed when she saw Lilly. "Now, for you're hair we are going too-"

"Add a touch of Lilly" Lilly finished. Miley shrugged, "I am going to do them in braids and pull the front part back, okay?" she pulled out her black hat and put it on, "And wear this, too."

"Lilly, you are going to blow him away!" Miley screamed.

"Yeah, if only that would work for Oliver too…" Lilly mumbled.


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, but I do own Pat. Chapter Two- The Date 

Oliver was lying on his bed Saturday morning when the phone started ringing. "Damn it…" He mumbled and got out of bed. "Hello?" He grumbled sleepily.

"Oliver? It's Lilly, I just wanted to tell you…" She paused.

"Yes?" Oliver asked.

"Okay, I am going on a date tonight with Pat, this new kid I met, and I just wanted to let you know." She said very quickly.

"Oh…" Oliver said almost sadly, but Lilly didn't catch it.

"Alright?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, you want to hang out today, we can go to the beach and then you can go on your date with what's-his-name." Oliver said, of course he remembered Pat's name, he just didn't like the fact that Lilly was going on a date with him.

"His name is Pat," Lilly said angrily. "I guess come to my house and we can leave. See you later"

"Okay, bye" Oliver said and slammed the phone down. "Great! The girl of _my _dreams is going on a date with some kid she just met and I am left here!" Oliver yelled to no one in particular. He jumped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

XXX

Lilly fell back onto her bed, "Why did I stand up for Pat's name like that? Oliver must thing I really like Pat when in truth? I really like Oliver…." She cried out into the space in her room. She got up from her bed and pulled on a black and red string bikini, her most flattering one and hoped that Oliver would notice. She brushed her teeth and pulled on red board shorts.

"Lilly?" She heard a call from downstairs. "I'm here I'll wait in your living room." It was Oliver.

"Okay! I am coming!" Lilly yelled down the stairs. She grabbed her towel and sprinted down the stairs. "Hey" she said jumping the last few steps.

"Hey" He returned. "Shall we?" He asked putting his arm out just like Pat did the other day.

"We shall" _I like it better when I hold Oliver's arm_ Lilly thought and grabbed his arm. He led her to the beach, which was right down the block from her house.

"Here we are," Oliver said and they walked onto the hot sand. "Rico's Surf Shack?" Oliver offered.

"Of course."

"My treat" Lilly grinned, she loved when he paid because she hated spending her money and it made it seem like they were on a date.

"Thanks!" Lilly said finally letting go of Oliver's arm. Suddenly, her arm felt empty without his intertwined with it.

"What would you two like?" Jackson asked when they took seats at the bar.

"I will have a burger and a lime slurpy" Lilly said, Jackson made a face. "What?" She asked.

"Lime?" She leaned over and slapped his arm. "Hey!" She leaned over the table and started tickling her.

"Seems like everyone can get her attention except me" Oliver muttered. Jackson heard, so he stopped.

"Sorry" He mouthed to him when Lilly wasn't looking. He shrugged and paid for Lilly's food. "Nothing for you?" Jackson asked.

"Uh…I'll actually have an orange slurpy…" Oliver decided.

"See, now _that _is a good choice." Jackson said.

"Psh…" Lilly returned. "Lime, is the best" Jackson rolled his eyes and Lilly turned towards Oliver. "So…" She said, "I was thinking that we could eat and then ride some waves. Then, I will probably have to go."

"Okay" At the mention of the date, Oliver's face turned red, he didn't like thinking about it. Jackson looked questioningly around.

"Where are you going, Lilly?" Jackson asked and Oliver threw him a look that said 'you had to ask that?' Jackson shrugged and flipped the burger on the grill behind him.

"I'm going on a date with a new kid named Patrick, he is so cute!" Lilly threw the 'he is so cute' thing in there to try and get Oliver jealous. He just looked down at his slurpy and sucked some of it up. She shrugged.

"Oh, Pat?" Jackson asked and Lilly nodded.

"You noticed because he was so cute, right?" Oliver joked and Jackson threw a dirty towel at him. "Ew…" Oliver said taking the towel off him and throwing it back at Jackson.

When they were done eating the two dove into the water. They stayed in for about half an hour and when the got out the stretched out on their towels. "Yeah, like that is going to help you get tan," Lilly grinned at Oliver. He was lying with no shirt on his black towel, and Lilly was enjoying watching him.

"I don't need to get tan, I am already as tan as I can get" Oliver grinned and glanced at his milky white skin. "And just about as buff as I can get, all the ladies love me." Oliver joked.

"Yeah, okay" Oliver put up his arms and flexed his 'muscles'. "Loser!" Lilly sang and pushed him down into the sand. "If you were so strong I wouldn't be able to do that" Lilly grinned.

"Well if you were so strong I wouldn't be about the do this," Oliver said and picked Lilly up. She screeched and he threw her into the water.

"Oliver!" She screamed and charged back up onto land. She glance as her wrist watch and her eyes went wide. It was 5 o'clock. "I have to go!" She screeched and ran down the boardwalk without her towel or board shorts. Oliver flopped down into the sand and frowned.

XXX

Lilly jumped into the shower-literally-as soon as she got home. She got out and dressed herself in the outfit she and Miley picked out the day before. When she was done getting ready she sprinted down the stairs. She sat down and glanced at her watch- five forty-five. There was a knock on the door and she opened it.

"Hey Pat!" She exclaimed out of breath from running around. He leaned down and hugged her.

"Hey Lilly" He said and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and saw that Miley and Alex were already out in the car. She looked up to the house next door and saw that Oliver was looking out his window. She waved and he gave a weak smile back. _Good he saw the kiss _Lilly thought. "Let's go" Pat said and took her hand, they intertwined fingers and when the got in the car Miley gave Lilly and thumbs. Lilly grinned in return.

"So, what's this club's name?" Alex asked.

"Kiss Roc." Pat said simply.

"Kiss roc? That's a dumb name," Miley said without thinking. Lilly reached over and hit her hard on the arm. Pat laughed.

"It's okay, I agree with Miley, it _is _a dumb name!" Pat said grinning Miley flashed a smile at him and he nodded his head. "I'll pay for everything" Pat offered.

"No way!" Alex insisted. The fight went on for a while and Alex decided he would pay for Miley and him and Pat decided he would pay for Lilly and him. The car stopped at a place with loud music and a bright sign that said, 'Kiss R.O.C' underneath is smaller letters it said, 'Rocking Out Crazily'. Lilly shook her head.

"This is so cheesy!" She whispered to Miley who was snickering.

"I know" Miley returned, "Just try to have a good time! Pat is really cute!" Miley said nudging Lilly. Lilly nodded, but she couldn't stop thinking about Oliver.

The rest of the night went smoothly and the two couples danced a lot. "I think we should go…" Lilly said not wanting to stay anymore, she couldn't get her mind off of Oliver, no matter what.

"Yeah…" Miley agreed noticing that Lilly really wanted to go. Just then Oliver came walking through the door. "Or we could stay…" Miley said nodded towards Oliver.

"That's a possibility…and a chance to make Oliver jealous" Lilly said grinning.

"Wait, Lil, this is really not a good thing to do, you're acting like and ass!" Miley said suddenly realizing this wasn't fair to Oliver.

"Deal with it" Lilly snapped and pulled Pat onto the dance floor. She danced on him and pushed her butt into his crotch, she saw Oliver watching them and she grinned. _Perfect _She thought. When she saw Oliver run away she chased after her but couldn't find out where he went. "Oliver?" She called out.

"Lilly!" a voice said from behind Lilly.

"Huh?" She asked very confused, it wasn't Oliver's voice; it was definitely a girls.

"It's me Miley!" It was coming from the bathroom. Lilly opened the door to see Miley standing by the sink crying.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked. Miley looked down at the sink. "C'mon, tell me Miles…"

"Alex, he broke up with me…" Miley cried. Lilly's face turned pale.

"Why?" She asked, Miley was pretty, nice, and friendly, practically all the guys liked her, so why didn't Alex?

"Hey found another girl," Miley said nastily. Lilly poked her out of the bathroom and there was Alex dancing with a blonde haired, green eyed, tall and obviously older girl.

"Wow…she is like, seventeen! But, why didn't he like you?" Lilly asked still dumbfounded.

"I-I wouldn't, you know 'do it' with him." Lilly's eyes went wide, and she hugged Miley.

"Miles, he is just a loser, if he really liked you, he would have stayed with you." Lilly said. She peaked out the door again and saw Oliver was a girl with long, curly, blonde hair and green eyes. "No way!" Lilly cried out in horror.

"What?" Miley asked, "Who is it?"

"Oliver he is dancing with some girl!" Miley looked down. "What?" Lilly asked.

"Well…you kinda did the same thing to him…you know?" Miley asked.

"Well, no! It's different because, you know…he…and…I" Lilly complained.

"Yeah, now go back out to you date!" Miley pushed her out of the bathroom.

"No way! I am not leaving you here we are going home and we are going to leave that jerk, Alex, here!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am!" Miley and Lilly left the bathroom and found Pat. They told him the story and he agreed to take them home.

"Let's go, who's house shall I go to first?" Pat asked.

"Mine, Miley is sleeping over," Lilly said and grabbed Pat's hand. He grinned.

"How did I do tonight?" He asked her.

"Amazing, it was more than I hoped for" Lilly claimed. Pat grinned and squeezed her hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked back at Oliver. He was still dancing with the girl but his attention was on Lilly. She waved goodbye and left with Pat and Miley.


	3. The Sleep Over

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana

**Chapter Three**

"So…" Miley said insinuating that Lilly should tell her something.

"So what?" Lilly snapped. Miley's eyes went wide, "I'm sorry, Miles…It's just that I don't want to hurt Oliver and I don't want to hurt Pat and I'm just so confused!"

"I know Lilly…Why don't you tell me about the date…and what happened after I went inside and left you too alone" Miley nudged me and I grinned.

"'Kay…well the date was amazing and Pat is a great dancing, he is really sweet and cute too. When you went inside, Pat leaned in and tried to kiss me, and I pretended I saw my chap stick on the ground and bent over so he missed me."

"What?" Miley asked upset, "I thought you liked Pat!" She exclaimed, "The date was great wasn't it?"

"Sure it was and I do like Pat but I _love _Oliver and I can't do this to either one of them. Pat said he wanted to go out tomorrow and I just said possibly." Lilly shrugged.

"Possibly? Oh man Lilly! This guy probably feels horrible!" Miley exclaimed pushing Lilly off the couch.

"Yeah, and what about you? Alex broke up with you and all you care about is me and Pat and Oliver! I want to know how _you _feel!" Lilly pushed.

"Lilly…" Miley complained. Lilly widened her eyes and crossed her arms "Fine! Okay, well I don't feel bad not at all, and you want to know why?" Miley asked and Lilly nodded in return, "I like Pat."

"Really?" Lilly screamed excitedly. "Perfect!"

"Perfect, Lilly? How is this perfect, you are dating him, and I. Like. Him." Miley said slowly.

"Shut up! I don't like him, so listen, all you have to do is come onto him and then maybe he will break up with me!" Lilly exclaimed.

"But what if he doesn't like me, Lil? I mean, I don't know if I can take that much hurt!"

"Wow…you really like him a lot for one night!" Lilly exclaimed and Miley nodded. "Okay, so just do it!"

Miley winced; _does she have to be so pushy? _She thought, "Fine" she sighed, "Wait! Under one condition!"

"…Okay, I'll do anything to get him off my back!" Lilly exaggerated and Miley rolled her eyes.

"You have to tell Oliver your true feelings for him!" Lilly's eyes went wide.

"Miley!" She complained, "I can't do that, Oliver _does not_ like me!"

"Yes he does, Lil! You should have seen the look he had on his face when he saw you and Pat dancing together!" Lilly shook her head.

"Fine, you have to do it first though!" Lilly yelled.

"Okay, okay! So want do watch a movie?" Miley asked.

XXX

Oliver walked into 'Kiss ROC' and saw Lilly dancing with a guy immediately. "God, do I want to punch that guys…" Oliver muttered. He saw a girl with long blonde curly hair standing by herself. "Want to dance?" He asked courageously.

"With you?" She asked, Oliver nodded, "Definitely!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand.

"I'm Oliver" Oliver told the girl.

"Annie" She said dully.

"Like the orphan?" He tried to joke, she shot him a dirty look and he shut up. They danced for a while when he saw Lilly poke her head out from the bathroom, Oliver started to dance all over the girl, hoping Lilly would notice. _It isn't any use, she likes Pat not me, _He thought. He caught Lilly's eye and she shot back into the bathroom. _Odd…_He thought. About an hour later he told Annie he had to go home and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Call me hot stuff," She said slipping a piece of paper in his hand.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed when he go outside. He opened the piece of paper and saw it said, 'Annie: 678-5481 Call me '. Oliver rolled his eyes and shoved the paper in his pocket. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black dress shirt, and a white tie. He started walking home.

"Ah!" He screamed when he tripped over a rock.

"Be quiet young man!" An old woman with hair curlers in yelled out her window, "Kids, these days!"

"Sorry old lady!" He yelled back, hoping she would hear him just for the sake of it. He picked up the rock he tripped over and threw it as hard as he could at a dumpster. It made a loud clang and a bunch of people on the street turned around. Oliver kept walking until he came to his house, he saw Pat and Lilly out on the front stoop and he snuck behind a tree to watch them.

"I had a great time, Lil" _Lil?! Lil! That is my name for Lilly not his! _Oliver thought.

"Yeah so did I, Pat" Lilly said looking down at her shoes. Pat leaned forward and Lilly looked up. "Oh look! My chap stick!" Lilly exclaimed bending over to pick nothing up off the floor.

"Ha!" Oliver whispered. Now, it was Pat's turn took look down at his shoes, he gabbed Lilly's hands and leaned forward Lilly looked around frantically, Pat pulled her face in close to her and he kissed her. Lilly looked extremely tense and not happy.

"Bye Pat" she said walking into the house leaving him there.

"Hiya!" Oliver heard someone yell from behind him, when he turned around to see what it was he saw another old woman. He then realized the need for the noise; she hit him hard on the head with her purse.

"Ouch!" Oliver yelled, "Get away from me!"

"Take that you hooligan!" She yelled and Oliver slipped past her and ran into his house.

"What are old woman out to get me today or something?" He murmured when he walked into his house. No one was home so he was stuck watching movies on his own. He signed onto the computer and he saw Lilly was on.

Smokin Oaken 92: Hey Lilly, how was the date?

Sk8er Girl 1992: Hey Ollie! It was good…

Smokin Oaken 92: Just good?

Sk8er Girl 1992: Yeah just good…

Smokin Oaken 92: Lilly, I need to tell you something…

Sk8er Girl 1992: …

Smokin Oaken 92: Lilly, I…

Sk8er Girl 1992: Oh, Oliver look I gotta go call me tomorrow and tell me! Miley is sleep over.

Sk8er Girl 1992 has just signed off.

"Lilly! Why did you do that?" Miley asked slapping her on the arm.

"Because, I don't want him to tell me anything online, even if it isn't about asking me out or liking me!" Lilly exclaimed, "And he probably doesn't even like me…"

XXX

"She probably just doesn't like me…" Oliver said when Lilly signed off.


	4. What Are you Doing?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

Chapter Four 

Lilly woke up and stretched her arms out above her head. She looked over to see Miley talking on the phone with some. "Gotta go, okay bye" She said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked.

"Huh?" Miley played dumb.

"I said, who was that?" Lilly repeated beginning to get aggravated. Miley looked down trying to think of an answer.

"My mom, yup! It was my mom on the phone. So what do you want to do?" Miley asked.

"Your mom?" Lilly questioned, "Whatever, I think we should go visit my good old friend, Pat!" Miley rolled her eyes. Why did she tell Lilly about Pat?

"Ugh! Okay, but then we are going to go visit my good old friend, Oliver!" Lilly looked around.

"Uh, yeah…let's go." Lilly said, grabbing Miley by the hand and leading her out the front door, "So, do you think Oliver likes me?"

"Yes! He totally does, how could he?" Miley laughed, "It is so obvious Lil…"

"Well, obviously not because I didn't notice it and he doesn't notice that I like him." There was a long pause and Lilly continued, "Okay we are going to stop at Pat's house and you are going to come onto him while I watch in a bush, if he doesn't do anything I'll take over."

"Okay, just watch me at all times okay?" Miley reassured.

"Okay" They stopped at a big brick house with white shudders. "We're here, now go!" Lilly pushed Miley. She walked up the front steps and Lilly slid into a whole under a bush. It had a good view of Miley at the front door and she saw Pat open the door.

"Miley!" He exclaimed.

"Pat," She said in a seductive voice. Pat looked at her strangely and then took her inside.

"Damn, I can't see them!" Lilly hissed, she crawled out of her hiding spot and went to the closest window. She saw Miley sitting on a couch next to Pat rubbing his back. Miley got up and moved towards the window she opened it a crack so that Lilly could hear what they were saying Lilly gave her a thumbs up and Miley moved back to the couch.

"So Pat," She raised her eyebrows.

"You hungry?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am" she got up and strutted into his kitchen Lilly heard Pat exhale loudly and then follow Miley. "I'll have some water, please"

"Yes ma'am." The two moved out of sight.

"Shit! Why do they keep moving?" Lilly exclaimed. She turned around the corner of the house and jumped on a garbage can. "Perfect view…" Lilly muttered. She noticed the window was already open and she could hear.

"Pat" Miley purred Pat moved closer to Miley. _Yes! It's working!_ Lilly exclaimed in her head. Pat wrapped his arm around Miley's back and Miley wrapped her arms around Pat's neck, they were about to move in for a kiss when Lilly fell.

"Ah!" She screamed and landed on the grass. She heard people shuffling to the window and voiced.

"Lilly?" She heard Pat ask.

"Yeah…?" Lily responded innocently.

"What are you doing?"

**A/N** Sorry it is so short I just wanted to end it there: Reviews please!


	5. Since Kindergarten

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Chapter 5

"Uh…just chillin' out with the grass…yo," Lilly said nervously. Miley gave her a look that said 'yo?' and Lilly grinned from ear to ear.

"You were…spying, weren't you?" Pat said. _So he's hot and smart _I thought sarcastically.

"Look Pat, I like you but I really like Oliver, the kid you saw me with in the cafeteria after school the other day." Pat nodded.

"I know…" He said.

"Uh, you know?" Lilly asked, "Why did you say anything then?"

"Because Lilly, I like you a lot and I wanted to be with you but I can't help you feelings! I mean, maybe one day we can be together, but Oliver? He is the one you want not me…and I could tell you were using me." He winked.

"Pat I am so sorry!" Lilly exclaimed and she finally realized I was still on the grass so she jumped up. "Friends?"

He nodded, "Friends."

"Wait, come out here I have to talk to you!" Lilly exclaimed, "Miley you stay."

"Yes ma'am!" Miley said speaking for the first. Pat walked out the front door and I took him to his back yard.

"Pat, Miley really likes you, by any chance to you like her back?"

"I know, and _yes _I do ever since I first saw her!" Pat exclaimed exhaling.

"So…why did you say you liked me?" Lilly asked.

"Because…I was using you also, to see Miley though and get her jealous." Pat exclaimed and Lilly grinned at this.

"Quite the relationship we have going on here" Lilly joked.

"Definitely the best!" He joked right back.

"Go get her" Lilly said and gave him a hug.

"I will" he winked. When he left Lilly went into the front yard and walked down the block towards her house. Lilly saw Oliver sitting on his front porch leaning against the door. She quietly ran up to him.

"BOO!" She screamed and he fell off the porch. Lilly almost fell over she was laughing so hard.

"Lilly!" Oliver complained wiping dirt off of him.

"Had to do it…I am sorry…" She laughed.

"I'll get you back" He smirked. "Lilly I want to tell you something…"

"Not before I tell you something first." Lilly insisted. Before Oliver could react she pulled him into a kiss. At first Oliver was shocked and he didn't know what to do then he deepened the kiss.

"Can I go now?" He whispered and Lilly shook her head, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too" she whispered and kissed him some more. The two lay on the porch, Oliver's arm wrapped around Lilly's shoulder and Lilly leaning on Oliver's chest. "How long have you felt like this?" Lilly asked him.

"Since kindergarten." He shrugged, "You?"

"Same!" Lilly agreed. She couldn't get enough of being with Oliver and she pulled him into yet another passionate kiss. "I have no idea why we waited so long"

"Me neither…" He said kissing her.

"Whoa!" A voice said from down the block, and who else but Miley?

"Miley!" Oliver and Lilly screamed together with wide grins on their faces.

"You may resume!" She allowed as if she were a judge.

"Don't mind if I do…" Oliver said seductively and went to kiss Lilly. She put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Miley's staying over and I gotta go hang out with her. Call me at seven-ish tonight, alright?" Lilly said. Oliver was clearly disappointed but got over it quickly.

"Okay, I love you, Lilly" he said. Lilly kissed him passionately one last time and left him lying there.

"I love you too" she said on her way to her house, which was right next door.

"Tell me all about it!" Miley screeched when Lilly came inside.


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers:

I was going to continue this story but I don't know if I should. Well, tell me what _you _think…do you want for the story to end or do you want it to continue? Please review and tell me what you think. I actually think that I am just going to end it, I don't really have any ideas but if someone wants to help me out. I have a new story called 'The Beach House' it is a loliver and a Jiley. You can go check that out.

Tell me what you think!

Moochy 93


End file.
